dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Tamiz Wa'asdiqayuh
وأصدقايه تمیز (romanized as Tamiz Wa'asdiqayuh) is the Barokian dub of Thomas & Friends. It has aired since 1989 on BBT 1 (from 1986-1988 a voiceover by Nathalie Sa‘id was shown on Ohmara Network). Dubbing History The dub debuted in 1989. The first two series of the programme were dubbed into Barokian over a two-month period in mid-1988, with Boris Hussein narrating and doing voice direction. Like the Japanese dub, separate voice actors have been used for the characters ever since the model series. In 1995, Maya Ali Al-Enezi stopped doing Ben's voice as "it was starting to be h**l on my vocal cords" and was replaced by Sunila Wickremasinghe. In 1998, Monica van der Westhuizen left the role of Henry due to a fallout with Advanced Audio Systems and Gullane Entertainment over her salary, so Sunila replaced her as well. In 2008, Sunila Wickremasinghe left voice acting for personal reasons, and so Monica van der Westhuizen returned to voice Henry, while Maya Ali Al-Enezi reprised Ben when he and Bill returned in the Andrew Brenner era of the CGI series (though some unrecorded lines for Ben's appearance in Season 12 were done by Fazlil Erbab). In 2014, Toks Al-Lateef announced she would be retiring from voice acting due to a planned move to Jetania. Angry fan outcry made her reconsider her decision, and she made an agreement with Advanced Audio Systems and HIT Entertainment to record her characters' dialogues from AAS' European offices in Koolia for the rest of the series. Voice cast * Boris Hussein as the Narrator, Oliver, Stephen * Ocean Eagle as Thomas * Feng Shujiao as Percy * Luay El-Baz as Gordon * Monica van der Westhuizen as Henry (1989-1998, 2010–present), Judy * Sunila Wickremasinghe as Henry (1998-2009) and Ben (1995-2008) * Muhammad Kemal as Toby * Abdolreza Qaid Al-Lateef as Edward * Yaseen Rahman as James * Maya Ali Al-Enezi as Emily, Ben (1989-1995, 2013–present), Marion * Roy Chester as Duck (1989-2000) and Donald (1989-2000, 2015–present) * Maytham Al-Bishi as Duck (2001–present) * Lucy Chahuán as Daisy and Bill * Kareena Feyrouz Al-Ajlani as Rosie, Elizabeth, additional voices * Lutfur Rahman Hafeez as Victor * Fazlil Erbab (2009-2012), Fikri Ben Yahia (2013-2015), Badeen El-Baz (2016), and Dongwa Al-Ajlani (2017–present) as Kevin * Yaseen Hussein as Charlie, Oliver the Excavator, Donald (2001-2004), Glynn, Jerome, additional voices * Washiyya Alahi as Sir Topham Hatt * Fard Aleh Muhammad as Jack, the Policeman, the Stationmaster, additional voices * Ismat Al-Fusid as Diesel, Salty, Den, additional voices * Kaz Wahad Qabrah as Arry * Fakhr al-Din Hajji as Bert the Diesel, Hugo, Spencer, Shane * Toks Al-Lateef as Millie, Caitlin, additional voices * Joaquín Gabaz as Bert * Ismat Elyounoussi as Rex * Faizullah Benaldjia as Mike * Nayla Hamdouchi as Nia, Dart, additional voices * Aisha Phoebe Ayari as Rebecca * Erbil Makhmalbaf as Donald (2007-2009), Philip, additional voices * Muammar Ka'b Al-Ahdal as Douglas * Ömürbek Abdrakhmanov as Hugo * Star Pekingese as Ashima * Jakam Al-Ghabaz as Yong Bao * Ramnah Kafool as Rajiv * Feyrouz Oshiro as Hong-Mei Trivia * In this dub, Victor's first language is Hebrew (as his Barokian voice actor was born in Israel). * Kevin is voiced by young boys in this dub. * The Japanese introduction by Sir Takaboushi Hideki from the Japanese version of Blue Mountain Mystery is used in the Barokian dub of said special, with Takaboushi voiced by Joaquín Gabaz. * The series is highly localised with location names replaced by Barokian ones with similar roles. The island of Sodor is referred to as "جزير (Jazir)" (simply "island"). In Coal, Welsh coal is replaced with "کائول ګزمنډا (kaoul Gezmanda)" (coal from Gezmad - home to Barokia's largest coal mine). In The Flying Kipper, Crewe works is referred to as "Jazafred" (small city near Barokiya Ralfshah's largest railroad workshop). In Break Van, it is said Donald & Douglas came from the area around the Barokia-Brazil Border instead of Scotland, more precisely from Khilali (town in said region, home to Barokia's largest steelworks) instead of Glasgow. Their accent is also different as it is not Scottish but is regional dialect from the area. In Hero of the Rails it is stated Hiro came from Tokushima Prefecture on Japan's Shikoku island, which is where most of Barokia's Japanese immigrants hail from. Songs * Pop Goes the Diesel - Sung by Ocean Eagle, Kareena Feyrouz Al-Ajlani, Nathalie Sa‘id, and Lucy Chahuán Jr. * Pop Goes Old Ollie - Sung by Ocean Eagle, Kareena Feyrouz Al-Ajlani, Erbil Al-Andalusi, and Mohammad Taqi Al-Ajlani * Thomas' Anthem - Sung by Kareena Feyrouz Al-Ajlani, Mohammad Taqi Al-Ajlani, Azadeh Makhmalbaf, Erbil Al-Andalusi, Ahmed Tijani Hoshikawa, Lucy Chahuán, Feng Shujiao, Nathalie Sa‘id, and Maya Ali Al-Enezi * Determination - Sung by Kareena Feyrouz Al-Ajlani, Azadeh Makhmalbaf, Nathalie Sa‘id, and Feyrouz Feyrouz * Go Go Thomas - Sung by Hörður Faheemsson, Joaquín Gabaz, Ismat Al-Fusid, and Hidayatullah van der Heijden * Searching Everywhere - Sung by Hörður Faheemsson and Joaquín Gabaz Category:Dubs Category:Barokia Category:Thomas and Friends Category:1980s Category:1986 Category:Barokian-language dubs